


Jupiter the CCPD counselor

by scribbles123



Series: Jupiter Jones in Central City [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Barry being a puppy, Barry never loved Iris romantically, Boys Kissing, F/M, Joe being unimpressed, Jupiter being a cool detective, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbles123/pseuds/scribbles123
Summary: Jupiter settles in for his vacation in Central City and helps Barry solve metahuman cases.





	1. Jupiter in detective mode

Jupiter woke to the alarm he set to 8 am the previous night. Sunlight was shining in his enormous hotel windows and the sky outside was clear, a beautiful shade of light blue.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes before he got up and walked over to look out the window and watch the busy early morning city full of people. However Jupiter had only one person in mind. He smiled at the memory of the last night with Barry, wondering what he might be up to at the same moment.

Jupiter showered and ate breakfast before leaving his room to catch a taxi to the CCPD building. He got to the station fast and he was glad he picked the nearest hotel to the CCPD building because the roads were awfully busy. He paid the driver and walked up the stairs to the main entrance.

He couldn't find Detective West at his table as he looked around the office but he could hear excited and enthusiastic talking about criminals appearing in the back of police cars. Jupiter smiled to himself and made his way to the lab. He could hear talking from the lab so he assumed Barry and the Detective would be there.

As soon as Jupiter stepped in the laboratory Joe stopped talking.

"Good morning Detective, Barry" Jupiter greeted them in a polite manner and stopped at the table hands folded behind his back.

Barry smiled at him broadly "Hey Jupiter"

"Good morning Mr. Jones" Joe greeted him with a short nod.

"I see you are talking about the murder of Nora Allen" Jupiter slipped into detective mode.

Barry' smile disappeared suddenly and Joe tightened his lips in a firm line, body going stiff.

"Uh. Yes. Joe. I wanted to tell you something" Barry glanced at Joe nervously.

"Yes?" Joe raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Jupiter knows about me" Barry blurted.

"What?!" Joe exclaimed voice rising with anger "Barry you can't go around telling people your secret! Especially strangers. No offense" Joe added with glance at Jupiter.

"Well. Actually I didn't have to tell him. He figured it out by himself. Altho I never had the chance to ask how exactly" he looked at the First Investigator expectadly, Joe joining him seconds later.

"Is that true? Barry didn't tell you?" Joe asked the teenager eyeing him susupiciously.

"It is quite obvious when you look at the situation from the right angles. You see, I did background research on you, Detective West, your partner and Barry too. I've read Barry's medical records which told me something very peculiar. His heart didn't fail when he was treated in the hospital. His heartrate was too fast for the equipment to handle. He got transported to Star Labs where after 9 months he woke up from all of the sudden, and the first metahuman made its appearance, as well as a red blur speeding through the city and saving people" Jupiter paused to look briefly at the speedster, giving him his most stern look "Also, Barry, your shoes have burnmarks on them whenever you run with superspeed, and the recent reports about the red streak, or blur, with the sudden activity in Star Labs also backed up my theory. I thought it sounded quite impossible, but I never dismiss my ideas before proving them wrong. Or true in this case. After actually meeting Barry and observing him from closer, everything became clearer and clearer. Small things people who don't know you would dismiss, added to my theory" he finished his speech in a patient tone, satisfied with their impressed expressions.

Barry felt warmth run through his body and a sudden urge to kiss away Jupiter's seriousness, but he also looked at him in awe. Jupiter was clearly a person who could be outsmarted only with big difficulty. His intelligent eyes seemed to catch every little detail, and it made him all the more attractive in his eyes. If Joe hadn't been there, he would already have kissed him breathless, pressed against the nearest wall.

"Detective West, I'm aware that we only met yesterday and you find it hard to trust me, but I'm positive that I can help with this" he gestured to the board and the box on the table.

"However, if you would rather handle the situation alone and reject my help, I respect that too, but I'm always happy to offer my services" he added politely.

Joe looked sideways at Barry, who was still staring at Jupiter smiling slightly. That settled it then. Joe knew Barry was a goner. Plus the kid sounded sincere enough.

"Fine. We need all the help we can get, and a detective like you might offer a different point of view" Joe said seriously.

Jupiter offered his hand "Then I am happy to assist on the case" Joe shaked his hand and Barry beamed at them. He was happy they could work together afterall.

At that moment Joe's phone started to ring. He picked it up, his expression becoming grim as he listened to the person on the line. Barry and Jupiter watched him in silence until he hang up and he turned back to them.

"There was a shooting last night. We have to go to the scene. Come on. We will continue with this but for now we have work to do" he then turned to leave, Barry with his equipment, and Jupiter trailing behind him. They found Eddie at his desk and together the four of them got in a car and drove to the address they were given.

It was a short ride, so they spent it in silence, Barry glancing sideways from time to time at Jupiter, only for a few seconds before turning his gaze back on the road. He couldn't wait to introduce Jupiter to the team at Star Labs. He felt slightly nervous about it, but Jupiter had to decide if he wanted to meet his friends first afterall.

They arrived at a restaurant where the police and CSI were already busy doing their work. Jupiter noted the three bulletmarks on the window, which didn't seem to have caused much damage in it. That was rather peculiar _"Why would someone put bulletproof glass in a small restaurant? Probably a gang meeting of some sort"_ he wondered

As the four of them walked in the door of the restaurant, the First Investigator also noted the broken key in the doorlock.

Bodies were sprawled all over the small restaurant in different distances from the main table. Barry bent down to examine a body, Jupiter joining him. After some silence, Joe approached them.  
"Anything?" Joe questioned as he walked over to them.

Jupiter stood up slowly and pinched his lower lip, while he looked around the place again and summed up everything they knew so far. Barry didn't say anything either, more interested in hearing Jupiter's opinion.

"The bodies show signs of histotoxic hypoxia. The cells in their bodies couldn't utilize oxygen which indicates it was some kind of poisoned gas. In normal circumstances, I would say it had been brought here in some kind of container or pumped from outside. The second option seems more likely, since from what I have seen they were evidently trapped inside. Also, we haven't seen any container laying around. Plus it doesn't quite fit in the scene" Jupiter voiced his thoughts.

"How it doesn't fit?" Joe asked curiously.

"You see, the leader collapsed by the table. This man-" Jupiter gestured to a body lying closer to them" made it 10 feet away. And that man- " he pointed far away to another one "had a chance to move off and fire three times into the window unsuccessfully trying to break the glass. However, they all started from the same spot, which means they should have all been affected by the gas at the same time, but instead, it's as if-"

"They were attacked one by one" Joe finished for him.

Barry stood beside them by now, nodding along with what Jupiter said. It was kind of addicting to listen to Jupiter talking in this adult manner, especially about things he was passionate about. Finally someone who could keep up with him. Hence, even a better detective than himself. Watching Jupiter almost seemed surreal at that point. Like he walked out of a detective novel.

"My gut feeling-"Joe spoke up again " if we're gonna solve this one, you and me are gonna need...backup" Joe looked at Barry expectantly, rising an eyebrow at his dazed look.

"Y-Yeah" the speedster stuttered out snapping out of it.

"Jupiter, would you like to meet my friends at Star Labs?" Barry asked Jupiter nervously, biting his lower lip.

"Why, of course Barry" Jupiter gave him a small genuine smile, while Barry beamed at him. Joe rolled his eyes at his suddenly very immature son.

Barry packed up his equipment and the three of them made their way to Star Labs. Barry felt excited to finally introduce the First Investigator to his team.

Jupiter was rather curious about that infamous Dr. Wells. However, he had to make sure not to seem too nosy, or things could make an unfortunate turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my nonsense ; w ;  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ^///^


	2. Jupiter meets the team

Star Labs was a very impressive building. Jupiter looked around and took in the details of the enormous building. They went up by lift and walked through the hall that led to the lab area. As the three of them entered the main control area they were greeted by an excitedly rambling Cisco, who stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted the First Investigator.

"Barry, what is that boy doing here? You have an assistant or something?" Cisco asked confused.

Jupiter simply raised an eyebrow at the question, while Barry took it up on himself to introduce him. Dr. Wells and Caitlin came closer and watched the encounter wordlessly.

"Uhm. Dr. Wells, Caitlin, Cisco, let me introduce you to Jupiter Jones. He is a CCPD counselor for a few weeks and he is here to help us with our metahuman cases" he gestured to Jupiter.

"No offense, but how could possibly a kid help us defeat metahumans? And how does he know about them anyway?" Cisco glanced at Jupiter suspiciously.

"I will try to help whenever I can Mr. Ramon, and offer my intellectual abilities" Jupiter stated calmly while he walked over to Cisco. Jupiter was slightly taller than him, so he could look directly in his eyes.

Jupiter's intense glare made Cisco feel volnurable and had to gulp down a lump in his throat. It was like he could see his soul, but Cisco only saw those icy calculating darkblue orbs. Jupiter extended his hand and Cisco took it hesitantly.

"Still, I don't see how you could help us" Cisco said flatly, trying to sound casual.

Jupiter smiled slightly and took out one of their busness cards, and handed it over to Cisco.

The Three Investigators

"We Investigate Anything"

? ? ?

First Investigator - Jupiter Jones  
Second Investigator - Pete Crenshaw  
Records and Research - Bob Andrews

 

Cisco furrowed his brows as he read the card "What are the question marks for?" he asked.

Jupiter had been waiting for that question. He straightened his back and answered with a serious expression that always aged him whenever he needed it.

"The question mark, otherwise known as interrogation mark, stands for the unknown. Unanswered questions, unsolved mysteries, riddles of any sort. We reveal any secret, solve any mystery or riddle that comes our way. We don't have any unsolved case so far. The question mark is also the trademark of The Three Investigators" he finished his speech looking satisfied.

Cisco whistled "Consider me convinced" he smirked at Jupiter who gave a small smile in return.

After that the First Investigator went over to Caitlin and offered her his hand as well. Caitlin only stared at him with a surprised expression and shook his hand without a word.

Dr. Wells approached Jupiter himself and he offered his hand to Jupiter. Jupiter shook his hand with a calm expression, but at the same time, inside his detective alarms were going off for some reason he couldn't quite pinpoint yet. There was something remarkably strange about him. 

"I would like to hear how did this young man got to know about metahumans myself, Barry" Harrison spoke up after he let go of Jupiter's hand.

"Um. W-Well he found out about my powers during the Black case. He was the one who figured out first what he could do, and after the shooting at Stagg Industries I told him we call them metahumams" he looked at his feet nervously.

"He found out about your powers?! What did you do Barry?!" Caitlin hissed.

"He didn't do anything. I deduced he had these powers. He just confirmed my theory" Jupiter stated calmly.

He told them what he previously said to Joe and Barry as well, using his authoritive voice. As he finished his speech, both Caitlin and Cisco stared at him mouth open.

"Impressive" Dr. Wells hummed.  
Now, while Wells might have looked calm and impressed, he was actually panicking internally. He had no idea who this Jones could be. He wasn't in Barry's future. He came out of nowhere and he had no idea what to do with him. He did thorough research on everyone in Barry's life and he wasn't part of it. He couldn't just kill him. Could he? That would be a desperate move. Not to mention that he didn't know how it would effect Barry. He had to become the Flash no matter what. But how did he fit in the picture? He decided he would do a research on him later.

Jupiter saw the slight distress in his eyes no matter how hard he tried to mask it. The First Investigator didn't know what he was hiding yet, but he would find out soon enough.

He turned his attention back to the others in the room.

"We came here for a reason" Jupiter said in a firm voice, his face taking up a blank expression.

Everybody stopped talking and turned to look at him.

"Mr. Jones is right. We came here because of a homicide" Joe said.

Joe explained the details of the happenings in the small restaurant and Barry told them what Jupiter and he found out about the gas.

"I think this meta might be able to control poison gas somehow" Barry said at last.

"Fascinating, a metahuman that can manipulate poison gas" Wells said with slight awe.

"Is it just poisonous gas, or can it control all aerated substances?" Cisco chirped in.

"And how is he able to formulate the connection? Is it physiological or psychological?" Caitlin put in.

"This individual can create a mental nexus using gaseous substances" Wells went on.

"You mean connect with gases on a molecular level?"

"Yes"

"That is ridiculously cool" Cisco smirked.

"They get really excited about this stuff" Barry explained to Jupiter and Joe.

"The only thing I'm excited about is putting criminals behind bars. Except Iron Heights isn't exactly equipped to handle metahumans" Joe said frowning.

"Then I guess it's fortunate the ones you've countered so far are no longer with us" Harrison retorted, clearly annoyed with the Detective's presence.

"Well, unless we're planning on executing every supercriminal we stop, you geniuses are gonna have to come up with some place else to hold them" Joe stated firmly.

"A metahuman prison. Sweet" Cisco said smiling.

"Until we figure a way to remove their powers" Wells said thoughtfully.

"There is one place here that might hold them" both Caitlin and Wells turned to look at Cisco.

"You can't be serious" Caitlin said eyes wide "I mean, we haven't been down there since-" she didn't finish the sentence.

"It's cordoned off" she finished, looking grim.

"Cisco is right. It could be modified to act as a makeshift prison" Harrison went on.

"What could?" Barry blurted.

"The particle accelerator" Jupiter answered him, not quite looking at him. He watched Caitlin's pained expression as she stared into nothing, looking distant. Barry seemed to notice too and they shared a look.

"Caitlin" Dr. Wells called her name twice before she snapped out of it "Did you hear me?" he asked "We're going down to the accelerator ring" he stated.

Barry choose that moment to intervene.

"Actually, Dr. Wells, we could use Caitlin's help identifying the poison gas" Caitlin released the breath she didn't notice she was holding before.

"If that's okay with you?" Barry asked.

Caitlin turned to look at Wells questioningly who nodded his agreement.

"Let's go" Caitlin shot Barry a grateful smile.

Barry glanced sideways and smiled at Jupiter, who gave him a smile of his own in answer. The three of them walked together to the parking lot and headed for the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading .w.  
> I don't have much time to write these but I'll try to update more regularly ^^;


	3. Jupiter gets attacked...on the lips...by Barry

They arrived at the station fairly quickly and the three of them walked up the stairst to the main entrance. The station was busy as always, officers and detectives doing paperwork or talking on the phone.

"Welcome to the CCPD" Barry said to Caitlin with a broad smile.

"So this is your day job" Caitlin said smiling.

"Mm-hmm"

"Wow" said Caitlin, looking around the station.

"I'm gonna rip your hearts and eat 'em for lunch" a criminal cut in as he was led away by an officer.

"Delightful" Caitlin said frowning slightly as she looked after the man.

Jupiter didn't say anything, as he was deep in thought since they left Star Labs. Barry noticed, but he really didn't know much about him, so he didn't want to interrupt him in any possible way.

A detective walked past them saying "Lab rat, I need prints off this pronto" and shoved a plastic bag into Barry's hands.

Barry only nodded frowning, being quite used to being treated this way by his collegues. Didn't make it less rude, but it couldn't be helped.

Captain Singh made himself present addressing Barry in his firm authoritive voice.

"Allen!" he approached them looking grim as always "Where the hell is the fiber analysis on the Orloff case?" he asked Barry.

"Upstairs. It's all finished. I can just run up and bring it down" Barry answered startled, already on his way.

"With you, that could be three days from now. I'll go with you" the Captain said following Barry with Caitlin and Jupiter walking next to him on each side.

"Who are you?" Singh asked Caitlin.

"Dr. Caitlin Snow, Barry's personal physician" she answered with a small smile.

"Hmm" Singh hummed "Mr. Jones" he then turned to Jupiter "I've heard about your role in solving the Black case. Impressive work. I hope Allen isn't a pain in the neck to work with" he said smiling winningly at Jupiter.

"Thank you sir, so far everything has been pleasant for me. Mr. Allen is a good forensic scientist and I did not have any problem during my stay here about working with him" Jupiter answered politely, coming back from the depth of his thoughts, and smiled politely.

"I'm glad to hear that" Singh answered as they reached the laboratory, Barry standing there already with the required file in his hand, sheets of paper flying around him.

"The fibre analysis for the Orloff case, like you asked for, sir" Barry handed the Captain the file, sharing a look with Caitlin as Singh looked through it.

"Clean up your lab. It's a mess" Singh said before leaving, looking over his shoulder and saying "Good luck Mr. Jones" as he left.

Barry looked confused "What was that about?"

"Nothing important that should concern us Barry. I say we shall get to work" Jupiter answered seriously.

Barry knew that meant he will have to ask later when they were alone. Also finding it impressive how professional Jupiter acted about everything. It wasn't awkward at all after their heated kiss and he didn't get all flushed anymore just by Jupiter looking at him or smiling at him, which was fortunate because really, people would have found out about his attraction quickly. Altho, Barry had a feeling it wouldn't worry Jupiter that much if people did find out.

Caitlin got down to work on the analysis while Barry and Jupiter sat down at the desk looking through files. Barry got bored at some point and started to play around with molecule modells. Jupiter focused on reading and putting their clues together.

"Caitlin" Barry broke the silence "Can I ask you something that you don't have to answer?" he asked.

Caitlin stole a glance at Jupiter, who looked like he wasn't even in that world anymore. Well, questions never hurt anyone, so she answered Barry with a smile.

"My least favourite kind of question. Shoot" she said from behind the computer screen.

Barry put down the model he was fiddling with before on the desk before speaking again.

"Ronnie. What was he like?" he asked carefully as Caitlin looked up at him from the screen "You just never talk about him that much" Barry added.

Jupiter didn't seem like it, but he was listening too at that point.

"We met when we were working on the particle accelerator. He was the structural engineer. He liked to joke that he was basically a very high-priced plumber" she said smiling sadly, earning a small laugh from Barry and a small smile from Jupiter.

"We were very different" she went on.

"You might noticed I can be a bit..." she paused "...guarded. Ronnie knew how to make me laugh.He used to say we were like fire and ice" she continued in a shaky voice "He wasn't supposed to be there that night. He was just there for me" she finished looking down.

"If he hadn't-" she was cut off by by the printer signing the analysis was done.

"This says that there was no residue of gas in the tissue, poisonous or otherwise" she read out loud.

"It must have evaporated" Barry answered and sighed before saying "We'll need to get a fresh sample"

Caitlin frowned and walked around the table to Jupiter and Barry "Wait, this can't be right-"

"This says that there are two distinct strands of DNA inside the tissue" she told them, showing the results on the paper.

"How did someone else's DNA get inside the victim's lungs?" Barry asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

Jupiter pinched his lower lip, and after a bit of silence he looked up, eyes sparkling.

"I think I know how" Jupiter told them.

"R-Really?" Barry asked weakly, Caitlin looking skeptical.

"Barry. We agreed that the gas in the restaurant wasn't pumped in the building or been carried in a container" Barry nodded, still confused.

"And we agreed that it clearly has a mind of it's own. What if it wasn't controlled by a person, but was actually a person?" Jupiter smiled excitedly.

Barry's eyes got wide in realisation and they shared an impressed look with Caitlin.

"That is actually a rational explanation" Caitlin said slowly after a while "I'll go to Star Labs at once and tell Dr. Wells and Cisco about it" she said as she walked out of the laboratory with hurried steps.

Jupiter sat back in his chair "However, the identity of the criminal remains unknown for now. I suggest we-" he was cut off by lips attacking his own. In the next second he was pressed up against the wall with strong hands gripping his waist, and a body pressing into him. Barry kissed him passionately, rendering Jupiter's thoughts to the feeling of the speedster pressing into him and their tongues exploring eachother's mouth. Jupiter moaned in Barry's mouth as he pressed his body closer to him. They broke the kiss for air, breathing hard, Barry resting his forehead on Jupiter's.

Barry breathing on his lips sent shivers down Jupiter's spine, and he opened up his eyes, not even remembering when he had closed them. As his eyes fluttered open, Barry's intense gaze came into focus and he couldn't help but get in lost the green orbs that were now darker with something dangerous.

"You are killing me here, you know that?" Barry asked, licking his lips.

"Hmm. Is that right? I had no such intentions" Jupiter answered innocently, shifting his body slightly under Barry.

Barry groaned and closed his eyes as he started to vibrate softly, the vibrations causing Jupiter to want to press even closer to him. Barry leaned down into the crook of Jupiter's neck and rested there until he stopped vibrating.

Jupiter gasped as Barry pressed soft kisses on his neck, up to his jaw, and the corner of his mouth, until their lips were almost touching again. Barry took in the dazed look on Jupiter's face and the darkness in his eyes. His gaze then rested on his lips.

"B-Barry" Jupiter broke the heavy silence in a breathy voice "Hmm?" Barry hummed looking up to meet his eyes.

"As much as I enjoy what we are doing, I'm certain that nor this place, or time is appopriate for these kind of activities" he said licking his lips.

"You are right " Barry sighed, putting a bit of distance between their bodies "You were just so hot and clever and oh gods help me I just...I just got carried away" he gave a sheepish smile.

"No harm done" Jupiter smiled reassuringly.

Barry gave one final peck on his lips before completely leaning out of his space, taking his hand.

Jupiter gave his hand a squeeze and smiled at him warmly. Barry's heart did a dance in his chest at the sight, warmth spreading through his body. There was something...magical about Jupiter. He couldn't explain it, but it made him want to spend more time with him.

Their moment was interrupted by Barry's phone going off.

Barry sighed and let go of Jupiter's hand to anwer the phone. He saw it was Cisco calling, so he put it on speaker.

"Cisco. Hey man. Did you find anything?" Barry asked.

"No, Barry but there was a toxic gas attack in the Central City Shopping Mall!" he said as he typed away.

"Wait! Barry don't! We don't know enough about what we are facing yet! It's not safe!" Caitlin's desperate voice could be heard distantly on the phone.

"Caitlin. I have to go" Barry hung up looking determined.

Jupiter set his lips in a thin line and grasped Barry's hand. Barry looked down on his hand surprised.

"I'm not trying to stop you .Just be careful" Jupiter said seriously, locking eyes with Barry.

Barry nodded before speeding off to the mall. Jupiter sighed, alone in the lab again. He hoped Barry would be cautious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my stupid stuff X3 This fic is kinda like my guilty pleasure at this point :D I just hope somebody enjoys it other than me X3 Anyway, kudos and comments are always appreciated :3


End file.
